ash the focused trainer
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: this is my first attempt at making a pokemon story. please write a review with some feedback if you read this story


First attempt on pokemon. Be gentle.

Dont own anything pokemon related except made up things. Things will be different from cannon. When fat its pokedex.

Chapter 1

Arceus, the strongest and most powerful female pokemon and being in the multiverse of pokemon sat bored in her thrown room. Having allmighty power wasn't as fun as you would think. Arceus suddenly perked up of seeing delia ketchum walking down the road. Arceus grinned as she shifted a little and made delia look up into the sky and open her mouth. Arceus turned herself into a mass of silvery liquid shooting down into the gapin delia's mouth and into her stomach. Delia gurgled as she keept swalloing as there was nothing to be down. Her pants and shirt suddenly ripped apart and she felt the cold wind against her skin. Her belly just keept growing and growing until it was the size of a small house. She felt sick. She looked on in horror as the thing inside her stomach sloshed around and slowly realigned itself inside her. Suddenly a mind breaking pain blasted into her rear and she turned around and watched in horror as a back grew slowly from her tail bone and she could literally feel the lengthening bodyparts and then how a pair of extra pair of legs and feet grew into existence.

The now centaur build woman slowly touched the new extension and suddenly her new back started to swell with massive muscles and she looked down and saw that her legs was now massive three trunks of powerful muscles. She turned back and noticed her stomach had shrunken back down and she felt the thing starting to crawl its way up into her chest and then as everything started to turn to blackness she heard something say "we are now one." and then she fell to the ground fading into uncionciousness. Arceus or now delia as she reprimanded herself was now known as stood up on and looked down frowning at her rather unimpressive figure at the front. "we just have to fix that now don't we." and her entire front frame swelled with massive muscles. Her breasts expanded to massive melons the size of double g cups expanding every direction. She also changed it so that no one would gack at her strangely and she snapped her fingers getting a pair of form-fitting jeans and a bikini top showing off a great deal of enormous cleavage. She put oon the high heal shoes and started to walk down towards pallet. She remembered that her parents had passed away and that samuel oak the pokemon professor had early on seen her as a daughter. Delia smiled fondly at the professor. She snapped her fingers giving her limitless and unlimited physical strength and other abilities and she also made herself a master carpenter, plummer, electrichian, builder and overall awesome woman. She also made herself a pokemon professor legit amongst other things. She calmly walked down the road into her pallet rummaging through her purse.

As she walked into her home/laboratory/ranch did she change back into a human form. She sighed and snapped making it so that she was the official league champion of kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh, unovah, kalos and alola region, grand coordinator of sinnoh, hoenn and unova regions. Suddenly out of nowhere several cups and ribbons pop into existence in glas casings. She then started to add various pokemon to herself, all the starters of the regions, a pidgey, geodude, alakazam and machop which all was at the highest level possible and evolution, she had all forms of eevees, she had a spearow, all of the fossil pokemon, a nidoking and nidoqueen, a rapidash, a crobat, a snorlax, a articuno, a riolu which evolved into lucario, a tyranitar, a rhydon, a electivire, a chansey, a sudowudo, a seimitoad, a sawk, a soroark, a ahxoraus a golurk, a bisharp, a dragonite, a excadrill, darkrai, a magnezone, a garchomp and a aggron.

As time passed did delia start to look for dates. She frowned as most men was taken. She started to look into town and found a dating company. There after a few dates she found the man of her dreams. Time passed and she was knocked pregnant. Delia was lying on a beach chair enjoying the sun showing of her pregnant stomach in her bikini two piece. Her skin was taking on a light golden brown skin. "Delia, the lunch is ready." john a police officer and delia's husband said. Delia grinned and shifted. She stood up and walked into their home still not changing. She had no problem showing of her sexiness and curves for everyone . Her stomach looked like a armored balloon if you were to describe it. Delia's butcheecks bounced with every step she took as they were the size of overgrown watermellons. She sat down and started to eat calmly. They took turns coocking. Delia's heart was as big as a big long-truckers engine and it slowly banged against her chest making its texture clear of what was happening.

Time passed from there and as her nine month term was starting to end did she wake up in september panting in labour. She was rushed to the hosbital and after a 15 minute ardues labor ash was born into the world. Time passed and ash turned five. Ash was currently sitting in pallet town part reading up on various pokemon and what they could do with his mom's espeon sitting beside him on the bench. Ash absentmindedly scratched the psychic cat pokemon's ear and it purred. "so ashy-boy, finally decided to come out of your little corner at home. I beat you still need your mommy's hand to guide you." a voice said and ash could practically hear the sneer just by the voice. "what do you want garry?" he asked tiredly. Espeon looked up into ash's eyes and just shook her head slightly. "I am here to have a pokemon battle. You have your espeon right, so lets have a battle right here and now. I have a pokemon from my grandfather." ash snorted and said "we aren't of age yet to even be allowed to battle, and its not my espeon by the way. Its my mom's and she may be one of her oldest and most strongest pokemon but she is also only a contest pokemon." garry blinked and then snapped "what the hell is a contest."

ash shrugged "shows what you know. For your information, a pokemon contest is much like a performance where you show of your skill to have your pokemon use its attack in a beautiful fashion while still showing of its power. Coordinating is just as much a challenge if not more so than just battling." garry growled he didn't like being outwitted. Ash walked home towards his parents house and he watched the arcanine that his father had barked happily at him and ash walked up and petted the big canine pokemon gently whispering "hi Rowdy, you okay boy." the arcanine gave a happy lick. Ash walked in and smiled as he smelled his mom's cocking. "baby, dinners ready." delia said from the kitchen. Ash didn't bother with wondering how his mother knew that he was home as she had early on told them that she was also arceus. "hey dad, hows the case going." ash asked after swallowing his spaghetti and bolognese. "we managed to get a bit ahead but then we hit a dead end again." john said exhausted. "this thief must be really something." Delia said smiling fondly at her husband and they just broke down talking about various stuff. "mom, I met garry today." ash said sulenmly. Delia sighed at the sheer arrogance of the boy. He thought that he was the next hoot shoot of the pokemon world. Honestly that boy could learn some tact.

As they talked about how garry wanted to battle ash and Delia's espeon did they snort and laugh at garry oak. Meanwhile at professor oak's house a furious oak was roaring at his grandson about responsibility and the lessons that he could learn from following ash's example. Of course he threatened garry to refuse his trainer license once he reached the age of ten if he would pull a stunt like that again. The days continued and ash helped out his mother at their ranch.

The years came and went and ash became ten. The celebration was a simple thing and nothing to fancy just a few birth-day gifts. He got a holster strap for his pokeball, the newest version of the xtranciever, which contained gps, world map, connection to news, video call capability for four people, routes where you can catch specific pokemon, an digital clock that shows the correct time and it was indestructible and would always return to him no matter what he did, he also got the same type of pokedex with the same indestructibility and transport ability as his transciever. He also got six pokeballs, two quick balls and one ultra ball and heavy ball. Next up he got was his starter. "happy birthday sweetie." delia smiled happily as she handed her son his starter. Ash grinned and opened the pokeball . "abra." the psychic pokemon said calmly looking up at its trainer. **"** _ **Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps 18 hours a day but employs Telekinesis even while sleeping**_ **.** _ **This abra has the ability of wonder guard, psychic mind and miracle eye. This abra is male and knows the moves of teleport and confusion."**_

Ash wistled and said "daaang, this one is a powerhouse." the psychic power pokemon just shrugged and scratched its ear absentmindedly. "come on abra lets start our adventure." ash said and his pokemon just sat their on the floor. Ash shrugged his shoulders and returned his abra to its pokeball. Ash started to pack and gave his all powerful mother a hug. "goodbye mom." delia smiled and returned the hug and said "goodbye sweetie." ash started to walk towards route 1. "well, well, well if it isn't ashy-boy." ash clenched his fist and took a few calming breaths. He turned around and glared at garry "what do you want garry?" he asked and garry smirked "why to trounch you of course ashy-boy." ash sighed and said "fine." the party of cheer leaders started "garry,garry he's our man, ashy boy wont win because he never can." ash sighed irritated. The two boys squared off against each other and they threw their pokeballs at the same time. "squirtle!" "abra." garry grinned, this was going to be a cake walke. "squirtle use water gun." the water pokemon did as told but they got the shock of their life as the water just went right past the psychic pokemon. "abra use confusion to slam squirtle into the ground." ash calmly said. The psychic pokemons eyes glowed blue and the water pokemon slammed into the ground over and over again until it was unconcious.

Garry growled "you just lucked out." and he rushed off to his car and drove off to the nearest pokemon centre. Abra just scratched his ear and ash returned it to his pokeball. He opened up his pokedex as he was sitting on a rock on route 1 and checked out abras other abilities. " _ **psychic mind. If an abra has this ability, when it evolves, it no longer needs it's spoon to use psychic powers or attacks. Miracle eye. This powerful ability is just as rare as wonder guard but that it allows the owner of the ability to use psychic type attacks against a ghost type."**_ ash wistled. That was some mighty abilities. Ash opened abras pokeball and they sat down and started to eat. Ash was by no mean in coocking both pokefood and normal food. Thanks to his mom of course and his dad which the all three of them went to camping trips. Ash learned several useful healing herbs and berries to find in the wild.

"PIIIIDGEEY!" ash heard a loud bellow. They immediately was on guard. Ash turned his head and gaped at what he saw. A pidgey the size of a pidgeot. Ash quickly turned his pokedex towards the bird pokemon " _ **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture, however this one has a fierce attitude. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-attack. This pidgey has the abilities of sky power and queen's nature and is female."**_

(insert pokemon battle theme song)

ash was definitely going to catch this one. The pidgey dowe towards them and aimed its beak at abra. "abra, stop it cold with confusion." abra eyes glowed and the pidgey struggled against it almost breaking the confusion. "abra dodge it." abra dodged the attack by teleporting away. It then put its hands together and sent a psybeam attack right at it. "wow awesome abra, you learned psybeam." the beam of psychic power hit the pidgey dead centre in the back. The pidgey smacked into the ground. It stood up and shooked its head. "PIIIIIDGEEEEYYY!" it screeched angrily. "WATCH OUT ABRA! HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" "PIIIDGEEEYYY!" the bird pokemon charged at abra in a tackle attack. "DODGE IT WITH TELEPORT AND HIT IT WITH A PSYBEAM!" "ABRA!" the psychic pokemon bellowed and blasted the massive pidgey with a full power psybeam. The pidgey got hit full force in the wing as it tried to dodge the attack. While it was big, it didn't have the natural agility of its normal kin. It spiraled down and hit the ground. It had taken a big beating but still looked stong. This continued the same way whit ash's abra dodging attacks and hitting it with psybeams. Ash remembered that the clock had been 11:30 when the pidgey had attacked and it was now high noon. The pidgey refused to admit defeat. If it was going down and being captured it would go down swinging.

Abra however was not looking good either as it too was starting to become exhausted by the amount of full power psybeams that it had fired at the bird pokemon. Ash made his decision "GO ULTRA-BALL!" it hit the pidgey in the head and the bird pokemon turned into a red light and got sucked in. it rolled once, twice, thrice, four times and then dinged a succesfull capture. "YES!" ash screamed with joy. Abra was smiling in exhaustion but grinned anyway and fell back in tiredness.

(end of pokemon battle theme)

"you did great abra. Even if you would have loost I would still be proud of you." abra just gave a tired nod. Ash returned him to the pokeball. He then started to walk towards the pokecenter of viridian city. He noticed a girl sitting at the beach fishing. He walked down and said "you're not going to catch any water pokemon except magikarp in this stream." the girl glared at him but pulled back her rod "and why is that." ash looked around the area "geographically looking this river is not connected to a big enough pond to draw the attention of the pokemon that your looking for. Just a friendly piece of advice." the girl sighed and said "well I wasn't getting anything anyway."

ash then got a spark of inspiration and asked "hey im going to viridian city would you like to tag along." misty smiled "sure." ash looked around. This looks like a good place to camp." ash then started to search for berries and various herbs. He opened pidgey's pokeball and the exhausted pokemon looked expectantly at him and ash smiled as he started to gently rub his healing salve on pidgeys wounds. The bird pokemon's eyes took on a pleasant look and gently raised its wings. Ash continued to rub in his salve and take care of his pidgey when he got a thoughtfool look and said "i think I am going name you skyrina." the pidgey crooned happily at her new name. Misty just gaped at the sheer size of the pokemon infront of her.

Ash started to also take her measurements and put on the video recorder as he took the measurements and then sent it to professor oak. "ash what is this pidgey. Its hugemongous." ash smiled and said "well thats queen's nature for you. But I wonder what skypower is. " _**"skypower, this rare ability has never been recorded in any bird type pokemon. The pokemon who has this ability has all of its flying type moves power increased by four fold. Caution is advised when pokemon with this ability is used and stritct control excercises should be prior one. Your pidgey only has the moves of tackle and sand attack.**_ " ash sighed with relief. "at last it doesn't have any wind attacks yet." misty agreed. And they feel asleep just outside viridian city at the top of a hill. They made their way down towards viridian police gate house and they where stoped by a officer jenny "halt who goes there." ash calmly pulled out his pokedex and said "ash ketchum, trainer from..." he didn't get to say anything else as jenny squeeled in delight and quickly pulled him into the phone booth. Misty sweat drooped and when ash returned later with a happy jenny and a signed album of delia's platinum cd called sweet winter veil did he rub his head. His mum was also one of the most sought out artist. After they provided jenny with their idea with misty revealing being one of the pokemon gym leader of cerulean city did they make their way towards the pokemon center.

After a good rest and letting their pokemon heal up did ash start to train his pokemon. Ash had abra start to work on his condition, skyrina was working on her agility. Ash had them working late into the afternoon. Ash smiled at his friends. "alright psyck, skyrina enough for now." the two pokemon nodded tiredly and walked up towards ash. Ash returned them to the pokeballs and then returned to the pokemon centre. Ash spotted something on the horizon and he narrowed his eyes. He ignored it for now and returned to the center. Ash looked out the window at the sky "ash what's wrong?" misty asked him "something that I saw earlier and its worrying me. I think we might have unwanted customers coming later." misty nodded knowing what he meant and they got as ready as possible for the encounter.

Later during the night smog suddenly started to fill the pokemon center. Ash and misty ran out into the reception area. "prepare for trouble." a female voice said. Another voice male this time. "make it double." "to protect the world from devastation" "to unite all peoples within our nation!" "to denounce the evils of truth and love!" "to extend our reach to the stars above!" "jessie!" the female voice said. "james!" the male voice. "team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "surrender now, or prepare to fight!" then a pokemon voice said "Meowth! That's right!" Ash glared at the thieves "team rocket. I heard of you." ash threw the pokeball of abra and shouted "Psyck use psybeam!" meowth paled "OH UH! This isn't looking good guys!" BOOOM! "team rocket is blasting off!" ash wistled as he stared into the sky as team rocket was blasting off. Misty shifted her head and said "your a little bit off. That was more west then north." ash shrugged and returned abra. Later they returned to bed and ash was awake into the night. He couldn't sleep. Misty was sleeping in a bed to the side. He walked out of bed and started to get dressed. He walked out of the pokemon centre and stared up at the heavens. What he saw stunned him into silence. Flying into the distance was no other pokemon than the legendary rainbow pokemon ho-oh. The flying type created sparkles as it flew and a small moon rainbow glowed in the distance. Ash smiled and kept it to himself knowing that if knowledge came out about the legendary bird then pokemon poachers and trainers alike would just search the entire world for it and try to catch it.

Ash returned back to sleep and next morning did ash wake up and make himself ready for the breakfeast meal. He saw that misty was already there and waiting for him. He smiled at his friend and they started to eat under silence. " so ash are you planning on catching any water pokemon for the pewter city gym." ash sighed and said " I wish I could. Even though I can catch a magicarp, it would need serious training and while its evolution is powerful it cannot walk on land so that is a great handicap. Plus its pretty hard to gain a gyarados respect so its a big weigh down and not something I am going to do. A poliwag though would be nice considering that its final evolution is a poliwrath if used a waterstone or a politoed if touching a kingsrock. If I get or catch a poliwag it will definitely be using a water stone once its ready for it." ash said. A nurse joy came up and said "i'm so sorry for overhearing your conversation but I happen to have a small poliwag that was abandoned by its trainer and I think it wants to go onto the road again with someone that will care for it properly.

Ash smiled happily and accepted the little tadpole pokemon who was resting in a pokeball. "don't worry ash I can give you a few tips on how to train a water type pokemon." "thanks misty." ash smiled and then he added "i let you ride skyrina for a little while afterwards. " misty's eyes was glimmering with excited.


End file.
